Lucina (SSB4)
:Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Lucina en ''Super Smash Bros. 4. Para ver información general acerca del personaje, véase Lucina. Para ver información acerca del personaje del que Lucina es un clon, véase Marth (SSB4).'' Lucina (ルキナ''' Rukina'') es uno de los nuevos personajes cuya aparición ha sido confirmada en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Lucina fue confirmada junto con Daraen y Captain Falcon el día 14 de julio de 2014, un día antes del aniversario del lanzamiento de Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem ~Heroes of Light and Shadow~ en Japón, y dos días antes del aniversario del lanzamiento de Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword en Europa. Lucina es el único personaje desbloqueable que fue revelado antes del lanzamiento del Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. De acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, Lucina originalmente fue diseñada como un traje alternativo de Marth, pero que debido a recibir diferencias sutiles en sus movimientos, se le concedió un lugar como personaje jugable.Sakurai habla sobre la inclusión de Lucina en Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS, explica por que Chrom no fue elegido (en inglés). Visitado el 18 de Julio de 2014. Ella es uno de tres personajes que fueron incluidos como jugables de esta manera, los otros dos siendo Dr. Mario y Pit Sombrío. Lucina se encuentra en la 14º posición en la tier list, casi al tope de la clase B. Lucina tiene a su disposición ataques rápidos, así como un alcance superior al de varios personajes cortesía de su Falchion Linaje. Su movilidad destaca entre la mayoría de los personajes, y las propiedades de su espada le permiten tener una mayor consistencia que Marth, pudiendo acumular daño y lograr conseguir K.O.s de forma más eficiente en donde este último no puede, además de que sus ataques no la dejan tan expuesta cuando estos golpean un escudo. Sin embargo, los defectos de Lucina son, en su mayor parte, los mismos que Marth: sus ataques tienen un muy alto retraso final, no puede sacarle provecho a sus lanzamientos, y su recuperación es muy fácil de interceptar. Además, aunque es más seguro atacar un escudo con ella a corto alcance, el ya mencionado retraso en sus ataques le impide poder defenderse a tiempo de enfrentarse a personajes rápidos, obligándola a mantener al oponente a raya con la punta de su espada, algo que no la beneficia a ella tanto como a Marth, cuyos ataques a distancia están entre los más poderosos del juego, y el alto retraso de impacto de los mismos hace muy difícil castigarle. Cómo desbloquear Versión de Nintendo 3DS * Completar el Modo Clásico con Marth. * Participar en 40 combates del Modo Multijugador. La batalla para desbloquear a Lucina toma lugar en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Versión de Wii U * Completar el Modo Clásico en una Intensidad de 5.5 o superior sin continuar. * Participar en 30 combates del Modo Multijugador. La batalla para desbloquear a Lucina toma lugar en el Coliseo. Características Lucina es un clon de Marth, con quien comparte todos sus ataques normales y especiales. La diferencia más drástica entre ambos, sin embargo, es que el poder de su Falchion Linaje no se ve afectado por el área de la espada que impacte contra el oponente. Como tal, el daño de los ataques de Lucina equivale al promedio ponderado de los movimientos de Marth. Dado a que la Falchion Linaje no posee puntos débiles, Lucina puede acumular daño de forma más consistente. Además, Lucina no tiene tantos problemas para dar K.O. a oponentes en porcentajes altos como Marth, cuyos ataques están entre los más débiles del juego si no conectan con la punta de su espada. A diferencia de otros clones, la movilidad de Lucina es idéntica a la de Marth, por lo que posee la mayor velocidad al caminar, una moderadamente alta velocidad al correr, una velocidad aérea promedio, una aceleración aérea por encima del promedio, una velocidad de caída moderada, y una baja gravedad, además de un peso promedio. Esto se complementa bien con su velocidad de ataque, la cual es notable. Sin embargo, sus defectos son muy aparentes. Al igual que Marth, ella posee problemas al acercarse a sus oponentes, ya que sus ataques, si bien tienen poco retraso inicial, poseen un alto retraso al final y no tienen una alta duración, dejándola expuesta en caso de fallar, algo que se ve complementado por su carencia de proyectiles. Además, los lanzamientos de ambos personajes poseen demasiada potencia base como para poder empezar combos, pero tampoco poseen la potencia necesaria para lograr K.O. hasta porcentajes excesivamente altos. Además, su recuperación no es espectacular, ya que solo poseen un doble salto y dependen de su ataque especial hacia arriba, el Tajo delfín, el cual no recorre mucha distancia y es fácil de interceptar. No obstante, las diferencias que Lucina posee le dan su más grande debilidad: aunque la carencia de puntos débiles en la Falchion Linaje le permiten defenderse mejor en un combate a corto alcance, esta no posee puntos fuertes que incrementen su poder, por lo que Lucina tiene problemas dando K.O. a oponentes en porcentajes más bajos o moderados, mientras que Marth posee algunos de los ataques más fuertes del juego con la punta de su Falchion. Como tal, un oponente que sea golpeado por uno de los ataques de Lucina no se encuentra en un peligro tan inminente como que si Marth lo hubiera hecho. En resumen, Lucina actúa como una versión más débil, pero más accesible de Marth, la cual sacrifica su extremo (si bien restringido) poder por la habilidad de tener consistencia. Posee ciertas ventajas situacionales, pero sus desventajas, tanto compartidas como propias, le impiden bastante. En general, Lucina actúa como una versión más débil, pero más fácil de usar, de Marth. *El poder de la Falchion Linaje no se ve afectado por el área de la espada que impacte contra el oponente, mientras que Marth debe de conectar sus ataques con la punta de su Falchion para desatar su máximo poder. *Lucina posee una estatura un poco más baja que la de Marth, y la Falchion Linaje es un poco más corta, por lo que tiene menos alcance. *Con la excepción de su ataque normal, Lucina no posee modificadores del retraso de impacto. *El segundo golpe de su ataque normal es un poco más lento y no tiene un aumentador de potencia tan alto como el de Marth. *El ataque fuerte hacia arriba de Lucina causa más daño a oponentes que se encuentren detrás de ella. *Para lograr un Smash meteórico con su ataque aéreo hacia abajo, Lucina debe de conectar con el centro de su espada, en lugar de la punta. |} Movimientos Ataques terrestres Normales *Ataque normal: Da dos cortes ligeramente diagonales frente a ella. (primer golpe: 3%; segundo golpe: 4%) ( , ) *Ataque en carrera: Un rápido espadazo en diagonal ascendente mientras se detiene. (9%) *Fuerte lateral: Da un corte frente a ella. (10%) ( ) *Fuerte superior: Da un corte en arco sobre ella. Hace más daño al golpear oponentes detrás de ella. (7-8%) ( ) *Fuerte inferior: Da una estocada al ras del suelo. (8%) ( ) Smash *Lateral: Da un corte que pasa en forma de medio-arco sobre ella y va hasta el suelo. (15-21%) ( ) *Superior: Realiza una estocada fuerte de manera vertical. (golpe en el suelo: 3-4%/espada: 14-19%) ( ) *Inferior: Se agacha y da dos golpes con su espada, delante y detrás de ella respectivamente. Curiosamente, si Lucina golpea con la punta de su espada, el oponente saldrá despedido de forma horizontal. (Frontal: 9-13%; Trasero: 14-19%) ( , ) Ataques de recuperación *Boca arriba: Se levanta y da un giro mientras ataca con su espada. (7%) *Boca abajo: Al momento de levantarse lanza una tajada hacia atrás, y después se gira y lanza una tajada hacia enfrente. (7%) *Al resbalar: Realiza una estocada detrás de ella mientras se levanta y luego realiza un corte hacia adelante. (5%) *Desde el borde: Se alza en un giro de 180 grados y después se deja caer dando un corte horizontal. (7%) Ataques aéreos *Normal: Gira y golpea con su espada alrededor de ella de manera horizontal. (primer golpe: 4%; segundo golpe: 8%) ( ) *Delantero: Un corte frente a ella de arriba a abajo. (10%) ( ) *Trasero: Se voltea y da un espadazo de abajo hacia arriba. Este ataque le permite a Lucina cambiar de dirección en el aire. (11%) ( ) *Superior: Gira hacia arriba y da un corte con su espada. (11%) ( ) *Inferior: Un corte en forma de arco debajo de ella. Si golpea con el centro de su espada en el momento preciso, este ataque adquiere efecto meteórico. (12-14%) ( ) Agarres y Lanzamientos *Agarre: Toma al personaje con una mano. *Agarre corriendo: Se detiene y agarra al oponente con la mano. *Golpiza: Golpea al oponente con la rodilla. (2%) ( ) *Lanzamiento delantero: Lo suelta arrojándolo frente a ella. (4%) ( ) *Lanzamiento trasero: Lo lanza detrás de ella. (4%) ( ) *Lanzamiento superior: Lanza al rival sobre ella con la mano. (4%) ( ) *Lanzamiento inferior: Tira al oponente al suelo, haciéndolo rebotar y enviándolo hacia arriba. (5%) ( ) Ataques especiales Otros Entrada *Se teletransporta al escenario mediante un conjuro en el piso mientras se quita su máscara. Poses de espera *Pone su mano sobre su pecho y toma un respiro. ( ) *Se pasa la mano por la frente para mover su cabello. ( ) Burlas *Arriba: Pone su espada delante de ella y dice "Come at me!" (かかってきなさい.' Kakatte ki nasai en japonés; traducido como "Ven hacia mi si te atreves."). ( ) *Lateral: Se da la vuelta mientras envaina su espada y dice "I cannot lose." (負けられませんから.' Makeraremasen kara en japonés; traducido como "No perdere a partir de ahora."). ( ) *Abajo: Se pone su máscara, posa con esta unos instantes, y se la quita. ( ) Poses de victoria *Da dos cortes con su espada hacia delante, despues levanta su espada y la pone delante de ella mientras dice "The future is not written". En la versión japonesa, Lucina dice "Mirai wo kaetemisemasu!" (未来を替えて見せます！''; traducido como: "¡Mírame cambiar el futuro!"). *Gira su espada y luego la envaina mientras dice: "You'll never defeat me." En la versión japonesa, Lucina dice "Makeru wa ikemasen!" (負けるはいけません！; traducido como "¡No puedo perder!"). **Si Marth estuvo en el combate, es posible que diga "THIS is the Hero-King?" (これがそうえんの勇者？' Kore ga eiyū ō no chikara?'' en japonés; traducido como "¿Es este el poder del Rey Heroico?"). * Apunta su espada hacia arriba, la pone delante de ella y da un corte hacia adelante mientras dice "Father, I won." . En la versión japonesa, Lucina dice "Kachimashi ta yo, otōsama" (勝ちましたよ、お父様; traducido como "Padre, he ganado."). ** Si Ike participo en el combate, es posible que diga "And they call YOU the Radiant Hero?" (''これがそうえんの勇者 Kore ga sōen no yūsha?'' en japonés; traducido como "¿Es este el Héroe Radiante?"). Paleta de colores 700px|center Tema de victoria center Tráiler Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame|Tráiler donde Captain Falcon, Lucina y Daraen son revelados. Galería Illustración promocional Ilustración de Daraen y Lucina SSB4.png|Ilustración promocional de Daraen y Lucina. Dibujada por Yusuke Kozaki. ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' Marth junto a Lucina en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina y Marth en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Olimar y Lucina en Isla Tórtimer SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina junto a Olimar en Isla Tórtimer. Marth y Lucina en el Bosque Génesis SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina y Marth atacándose en el Bosque Génesis. Ike y Lucina atacandose en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox (SSB4).jpg|Lucina e Ike en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox. Lucina y Peach en Isla Tórtimer SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina y Peach en Isla Tórtimer. Lucina usando su Ataque Smash lateral SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina realizando su Ataque Smash lateral. Daraen y Lucina en Casa Rural SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina junto a Daraen en Casa rural. Lucina atacando a Sheik en el Coliseo de Regna Ferox SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Lucina usando Rompescudos contra Sheik. Escenario de Tomodachi Life SSB4 (3DS) (2).jpg|Lucina y Zelda en Tomodachi Life. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' Lucina y su máscara SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina realizando una de sus burlas en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Luigi y Lucina con su Smash Final SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina con su Smash Final frente a Luigi. Ike vs Lucina SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina e Ike en el Coliseo. Lucina usando Bloqueo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina usando Bloqueo en Hal Abarda. Lucina frente a un Espectro de Zelda SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y un Espectro en el Coliseo. Marth y Lucina en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Marth y Lucina en el Coliseo. Marca de Naga en el ojo de Lucina SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Rostro de Lucina de cerca, siendo visible la marca de Naga en su ojo. Marth, Lucina y los Entrenadores de Wii Fit SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Lucina junto a Marth y los Entrenadores de Wii Fit en el Coliseo. Zelda, Palutena y Lucina en el Reino Champiñón U SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina, Zelda y Palutena en el Reino Champiñón U. Lucina y su Falchion en el Campo de batalla SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y su Falchion en el Campo de batalla. Lucina y Marth en el Campo de batalla SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y Marth en el Campo de batalla. Lucina y Kirby en el Reino Champiñón U SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y Kirby en el Reino Champiñón U. Lucina y Daraen mujer en el Reino Champiñón U SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y Daraen mujer en el Reino Champiñón U. Lucina usando Tajo Delfín contra Sheik SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina atacando a Sheik con Tajo delfín. Lucina usando la Danza del sable contra Link SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina usando la Danza del sable contra Link. Lucina usando Rompeescudos contra Fox SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina rompiendo el escudo a Fox con Rompescudos. Lucina haciendo una pose en el Campo de batalla SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina en el Campo de batalla. Lucina en Pilotwings SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina en Pilotwings. Lucina en la Liga Pokémon SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina en la Liga Pokémon. Lucina en el Reino del Cielo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina en el Reino del Cielo. Lucina en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina en el Coliseo. Lucina e Ike en el Cuadrilátero SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina atacando a Ike en el Cuadrilátero. Lucina atacando a Samus en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina atacando a Samus en el Coliseo. Lucina atacando a Marth en el Coliseo SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y Marth en el Coliseo. Estela atacando a Lucina en Mario Galaxy SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina siendo atacada por Estela en Mario Galaxy. Detalle del rostro de Lucina en Pilotwings SSB4 (Wii U).png|Rostro de Lucina en Pilotwings. Daraen y Lucina en la Liga Pokémon SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lucina y Daraen en la Liga Pokémon. Descripción de los trofeos :Lucina: Completar el Modo Clásico con Lucina. :Hija de Chrom y futura princesa de Ylisse, regresó justo a tiempo para evitar un terrible futuro. Hasta que se descubrió su verdadera identidad y comenzó a luchar con su joven padre, se hacía conocer como Marth, de quien toma ataques para este juego, aunque no importa con qué parte de la espada aseste los golpes. :*''N3DS: Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (02/2013) :Lucina (alt.): *'3DS': Desbloqueado al completar el Modo All-Star con Lucina. *'Wii U': Desbloqueado al comprar su trofeo en la tienda. :Los ataques de Lucina son como los de Marth, pero con diferencias sutiles. Marth debe intentar golpear con la punta de su espada, pero con Lucina eso no importa y resulta más fácil. Su ataque especial Rompeescudos le permite dañar a rivales y romperles los escudos a la vez (y de un solo golpe si lo cargas totalmente). :*''N3DS: Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (02/2013) Nintendo 3DS Trofeo de Lucina SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Lucina Trofeo de Lucina (alt.) SSB4 (3DS).png|Trofeo de Lucina (alt.) Wii U Trofeo de Lucina SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Lucina Trofeo de Lucina (alt.) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Lucina (alt.) Curiosidades *Lucina es el único clon en la serie Super Smash Bros. cuyos ataques especiales tienen todos los mismos nombres que los de su contraparte, Marth. *Lucina y Daraen son los únicos personajes del universo Fire Emblem que provienen del mismo juego de origen. *En uno de los segmentos del trailer en el que fue revelada, Lucina usa los archivos de voz de la versión femenina de Daraen en lugar de los suyos. *A pesar de ser un personaje desbloqueable, Lucina puede ser vista antes de ser desbloqueada en uno de los menús del juego; específicamente, Lucina puede ser vista en la opción "1 contra 1" del Modo En serio. *Lucina es el único personaje desloqueable que aparece en la secuencia de apertura de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. *Lucina, Dr. Mario y Bowser son los únicos personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U que no son jugables en ningún evento a menos que se les escoja. *De los tres clones en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Lucina es la única que no posee la misma animación para un K.O. de pantalla que su contraparte. Referencias Véase también Categoría:Personajes desbloqueables